El hogar está donde está el corazón
by Natharell
Summary: Los amigos son la familia que se elige a voluntad. Una historia de Merodeadores.


**Notas: **Absolutamente nada de lo relacionado con Harry Potter me pertenece, ya que es de J.K. Rowling, de la Warner Bros. y tal. Yo me limito a fantasear sin cobrar por ello. Con todos mis respetos a la persona que trabajó en la traducción al castellano, he dejado algún término en inglés porque me parece bastante mejor que el equivalente que le tocó en mi lengua materna.

Este fue el primer fic que escribí sobre HP, un 5 de Septiembre del 2003. No es gran cosa y tiene fallos, pero se queda así porque le tengo cariño. U

* * *

**El hogar está donde está el corazón**  
por Natharell

> > > * * *
>>
>>> _"La amistad echa raices muy profundas en los corazones honrados."_  
Athos, "Veinte Años Después"
>>
>>> * * *

> La última frase que le dirigió su padre al despedirse de él la primera vez en el andén nueve y tres cuartos, justo antes de emprender su primer viaje a Hogwarts, no fue ningún consejo sobre como sobrellevar la que sería su nueva vida lejos de casa. No fue el deseo de que se abrigase bien los días de invierno, o que sacase buenas notas, o que entrase en el equipo de Quidditch de la casa lo más pronto posible. Tampoco le deseó suerte, ni le pidió que fuese educado ni le ordenó que escribiese a casa en cuanto pusiese el primer pie en el colegio. La frase de su padre fue mucho más sencilla.
> 
> _ No olvides que eres un Black._
> 
> Como una especie de tradición, Rigel Black repetía esa frase año tras año en el mismo sitio. El mismo día. En primero y segundo, todavía mantenía el tono de orden. Para el tercero año habría sonado casi a súplica, de no ser porque Rigel Black no era del tipo de personas que suplicaba. Sin embargo, para el cuarto, las cosas ya habían cambiado bastante y sus padres habían puesto toda su atención (y también sus esperanzas) en su hermano Regulus, que comenzaba su andadura en Hogwarts aquel preciso año. Aquel septiembre la frase no se repitió, y no la echó de menos. Ni siquiera lo pensó hasta que llegó al colegio, donde lo recordó entre bromas.
> 
> Para aquel quinto año Sirius Black ni siquiera se molestó en esperar frase de ningún tipo. No la quería, no la necesitaba. Lo único que deseaba era subir al tren, dejar Londres atrás, muy atrás, y encontrar un compartimento vacío donde meter su baúl y todas sus cosas para después sentarse tranquilamente a esperar a sus amigos. Los cambios, a veces, eran buenos.
> 
> La primera vez que se metió en el tren rojo de Hogwarts nadie se atrevió a sentarse a su lado precisamente porque era un Black. Entonces se había preguntado, no sin ironía, si su padre estaría orgulloso de eso. La fama de su familia le había precedido; lo había notado en las miradas que les dirigía la gente en el andén. En el tren solo se confirmó. Los Black eran respetados entre la comunidad mágica, sí. Pero también temidos.
> 
> No fue hasta que el tren se llenó que James Potter, que no encontraba sitio en otro lado, entró en el compartimento que ocupaba Sirius, con una mirada desafiante en los ojos avellana. Sirius solía bromear con eso, asegurando que su amigo se había quedado de piedra cuando el chico Black le ayudó a colocar el baúl en el portaequipajes de forma totalmente voluntaria. Sin embargo, no podía culpar a James por eso. ¿Cómo iba a saber que ya para entonces su propia familia le consideraba "contaminado" por la rama "que no existia" de los Black? ¿Cómo iba a saberlo nadie?
> 
> A punto de comenzar su quinto año en Hogwarts, sin embargo, Sirius Black estaba perfectamente integrado en el colegio, siendo uno de sus alumnos más sobresalientes a pesar de la fama de desastre que se había ganado a pulso gracias a años y años de completa dedicación. Nadie recibía más castigos que James Potter y él. Pero tampoco había quien sacase mejores notas. Por una cosa o por otra, o quizás por la acción combinada de ambas, Sirius Black también era uno de los sujetos más populares del colegio, como se puso de manifiesto en cuanto entró al vagón del tren que había elegido. Fueron muy pocos los alumnos que no lo saludaron, si bien esto le traía un poco sin cuidado. Lo único que quería era encontrar un compartimento vacío y sentarse a esperar.
> 
> No tardó en hacerlo. El cuarto compartimento del vagón estaba desierto, así que entró y se las arregló para subir el pesado baúl al portaequipajes. Acababa de tomar posesión del sitio y ya nadie, salvo él y sus amigos, ocuparía aquella sección del tren. Si en el pasado nadie se había atrevido a sentarse con él debido al miedo y al desconocimiento, en el presente era por la certeza de que aquellos asientos ya tenían tres ocupante designados. Era de sobra conocido que Sirius Black nunca andaba muy lejos de James Potter, Remus Lupin y Peter Pettigrew.
> 
> Precisamente el primero en aparecer en el campo de visión de Sirius, una vez que este se acercó a la ventanilla, fue Pettigrew. El muchacho, bajo de estatura y de nariz puntiaguda, se acababa de despedir de su madre, que le había acompañado casi hasta una de las puertas del tren. Una de las puertas _erróneas_. Sirius bajó la hoja de la ventanilla rápidamente y sacó la cabeza.
> 
> - ¡No, Peter! ¡Aquí! -gritó Sirius a pleno pulmón, para que su amigo le oyese en medio de la algarabía general. No hubo fortuna-. ¡Eh! ¡Peter! ¡Eeeeh! -volvió a gritar, esta vez agitando una mano. Pero el ruido del andén, entre los carros de equipaje y los gritos de los chicos eran demasiados-. ¡Señora Pettigrew! -acabó chillando, y fue entonces cuando los otros dos giraron la cabeza, junto a gran parte de los presentes-. ¡Aquí! -gritó Sirius, sacando una mano por la ventanilla y señalándose, con una gran sonrisa en los labios que fue correspondida en el rostro de su amigo, que agitó una mano en su dirección.
> 
> Peter no tardó en tirar del carro del equipaje y subirlo al tren, no sin ayuda de los estudiantes allí presentes, ya que el baúl pesaba lo suyo. Acto seguido, arrastró más que desplazó el equipaje por el suelo del vagón hasta encontrar el compartimento. Sirius ya le esperaba en la puerta para indicarle el lugar.
> 
> - Bueno, bueno, Pettigrew -dijo Sirius, agarrando uno de los lados del baúl-, ¿hemos perdido oído durante el verano? -preguntó después, con cierto tonillo de burla.
> 
> - Hola, Sirius -saludó Peter, dejando que su amigo le ayudase a subir el baúl en el portaequipajes. Debido a su altura, Sirius fue quien acabó cargando con la mayoría del peso-. No te oí porque en el andén hay mucho ruido -se defendió una vez concluida su tarea, cuando los dos tomaron asiento a cada lado de la ventanilla-. ¿Qué tal el verano?
> 
> - ¿El verano? Digamos que... diferente -dijo Sirius por toda respuesta, volviendo a centrar su atención en el exterior. Pero, justo cuando Peter iba a preguntar algo, Black se puso en pie como un resorte y sacó la cabeza por la ventanilla otra vez-. ¡Eh, James! ¡James! -repitió-. Diablos, ¿es que estáis todos sordos menos yo? -se preguntó, y Peter soltó una carcajada antes de unirse a su amigo-. ¡Potter, _aqu_!
> 
> Gracias a sus esfuerzos combinados por fin James Potter levantó la cabeza, aquella de pelo negro convenientemente desarreglado, y acabó por localizar a los dos amigos, que sacudían las manos de forma casi frenética. Sonrío a la pareja, se despidió de sus padres y se dirigió al tren. Una vez más, Sirius esperaba en la puerta del compartimento.
> 
> - ¡Hola, James! -exclamó Peter poniéndose de pie en cuanto vislumbró a Potter; este le saludó con una sonrisa.
> 
> - ¿Qué os pasa a todos hoy que no oís cuando se os llama, Potter? -preguntó Sirius con los brazos en jarras mientras observaba como su amigo dejaba el baúl en el suelo.
> 
> - Si hubieras dicho "oh, Gran James Potter" hubiera respondido al momento, Black -replicó el otro chico, con una sonrisa presuntuosa a la que Sirius respondió con una carcajada que casi habría podido pasar como un ladrido.
> 
> - Cuidado al despertar, Jamie, no vaya a ser que te caigas de la escoba -dijo Sirius, que ya estaba ayudando a James a subir el baúl al portaequipajes.
> 
> Entre los dos no resultó difícil acomodar el equipaje y pronto pudieron sentarse en los sillones. James se ajustó las gafas al puente de la nariz y miró a su amigo.
> 
> - ¿Y bien? -preguntó James.
> 
> - Y bien, ¿qué?
> 
> - ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste? -preguntó el chico de las gafas. Sirius arqueó una ceja-. ¿Por qué te castigaron? -Black se echó a reír inmediatamente. Lejos de sonar disgustado, el tono de su mejor amigo rebosaba curiosidad-. Ha sido eso, ¿no? No sabemos de ti casi desde principios de agosto, y eso sólo puede significar una cosa...
> 
> - ¡Ahí está Remus! -interrumpió Peter, señalando la ventana. Una vez más, Sirius sacó la cabeza por el hueco de la ventanilla.
> 
> - ¡Lupin, aquí! -gritó. Y, al momento, la cabeza de su amigo se giró y le localizó. Sirius sonrió de oreja a oreja y sacudió la mano, gesto que el otro chico correspondió inmediatamente-. ¡Eso es! ¡Ahí lo tenéis! -dijo señalando al chico, que hablaba aún con sus padres-. Deberíais aprender del viejo Remus. Él si me ha oído a la primera.
> 
> - Remus es un hombre lobo -dijo Peter a modo de defensa, aunque su voz se mantuvo en un razonable tono bajo-. Tiene mejor oído que nosotros.
> 
> - Además, tú gritas como una niña, Sirius -añadió James.
> 
> - Excusas, excusas.
> 
> Remus Lupin no tardó en aparecer en el vagón, arrastrando a su espalda el pesado baúl con sus pertenencias. Pese al reciente paso de la luna llena, Sirius no encontró a Remus demasiado agotado, o no tanto como lo había visto otras veces debido a la transformación. No estaba muy pálido, no tenía ojeras y su caminar no era pesado. ¿Pudiera ser que, como a él, la idea de reunirse con sus amigos le confiriese fuerzas? A Sirius le agradaba pensar que sí.
> 
> - ¿Qué tal, Remus? -preguntó de todas formas. El joven había vuelto a levantarse para esperar a su amigo en la puerta; no se sentía con ganas de permanecer sentado mucho tiempo. No después del último mes que había pasado.
> 
> - No me lo puedo creer, Sirius Black en persona -oyó que comentaba el muchacho mientras avanzaba por el pasillo tirando del baúl.
> 
> - Se te ha olvidado lo de "gran" -bromeó Sirius, ayudando a su amigo con el equipaje-. "Gran" Sirius Black.
> 
> - ¿Quién se va a caer ahora de la escoba? -preguntó James desde el interior. Peter se echó a reír.
> 
> - Procuraré tenerlo en cuenta para la siguiente ocasión, Sirius -dijo Remus-. Aunque preferiría que no hubiese tal. Has estado desaparecido mucho tiempo -dijo después, una vez los cuatro se hubieron sentado cómodamente en los sillones-. ¿Te pasó algo?
> 
> - ¿Me habéis echado de menos? -preguntó Sirius, en un intento de desviar la conversación que sabía que no iba a funcionar.
> 
> - Ligeramente -dijo James-. Ahora en serio, ¿qué es lo que te ha pasado? No pude contactar contigo por más que lo intenté desde que levantaste el campamento en mi casa.
> 
> - Te perdimos la pista a partir de la boda de tu prima -continuó Remus-. Fastuosa, por las fotos que se vieron.
> 
> - ¿Habéis estado leyendo _Corazón de Bruja_? -preguntó Sirius, sin poder creérselo del todo.
> 
> - ¡Como para no! -exclamó Peter-. La boda más sonada del año, Rodolphus Lestrange y Bellatrix Black. Fue portada.
> 
> - También fue un rollo -dijo Sirius.
> 
> - El sitio parecía bonito -comentó Remus.
> 
> - Por lo menos hubo algo que lo fue.
> 
> En los últimos años, Sirius había tomado por costumbre acampar en el jardín de la casa de los Potter durante las vacaciones de verano. Pasaba unos cuantos días en su casa, para dar la impresión de que su familia estaba bien avenida, y después hacía el equipaje y se trasladaba a pasar las vacaciones con su amigo. Ese año no había sido diferente salvo por la boda de su prima Bellatrix, que se había celebrado en un antiguo castillo en Escocia. Toda la familia estuvo invitada y a él no le quedó mas remedio que levantar el campamento y acudir como un buen chico.
> 
> - Digamos que un sitio lleno de Blacks no es un lugar agradable para estar -continuó Sirius, al ver que sus amigos tenían puesta la mirada en él-. Y también digamos que no es correcto decir 'por encima de mi cadáver' cuando alguien te pregunta tu opinión sobre la caza de muggles, o sobre echar a patadas a los 'sangre sucia' del Ministerio. O sobre cualquier otra rareza que se le pase a un Black por la mente. -El joven soltó una risotada que sonó del todo falsa-. Fue muy ameno. El tío Alphard se lo habría pasado bien.
> 
> - Me encanta tu familia. -James fue el primero que recuperó la capacidad de hablar. Peter sólo fue capaz de asentir.
> 
> - Del todo admirables -opinó Remus.
> 
> - Dejémoslo en que son únicos. Por fortuna. Así que, cuando llegamos a Londres, mi estimado padre me encerró en mi habitación. He pasado un mes muy entretenido, mirando por la ventana -les explicó Sirius-. Llegué a ver vuestras lechuzas, pero me temo que fue mi adorada madre quien se hizo cargo de mi correo. -En el tono de Sirius no había nada que demostrase adoración alguna por su progenitora-. Probablemente sirvieron para que Kreacher tuviese algo que quemar, vete tu a saber -acabó diciendo, sacudiendo la cabeza-. Espero que no me contáseis nada especialmente secreto... -Los otros tres se miraron rápidamente-. No lo hicísteis, ¿verdad? -preguntó, alarmado. James pareció pensárselo mientras Peter negaba rápidamente con la cabeza-. ¿Verdad? -insistió.
> 
> - Bueno, en mi caso... -comenzó Remus. Sirius, sentado justo delante suyo, se tensó-. Bien, no es que sea un secreto, en realidad, pero si te contaba algo en mis cartas -dijo al final, mirando a James y a Peter-. Le hablaba sobre _eso_.
> 
> - Oh, _eso_ -siguió el chico de gafas.
> 
> - ¿Le contabas _eso_? -continuó el más bajito de los cuatro después de soltar una risita.
> 
> - Ah, claro. _Eso_ -dijo Sirius, a pesar de que, evidentemente, no sabía de qué iba el tema-. ¿Podrías definir _'eso'_, Lupin?
> 
> Los otros tres se echaron a reír inmediatamente, y Sirius frunció el ceño. Si algo odiaba en este mundo era ser el último en enterarse de las cosas. Bueno, en realidad odiaba muchas más cosas, pero aquella era una de las primeras de la lista.
> 
> - Mejor enséñaselo, Remus -sugirió Peter. Y, para sorpresa de Sirius, el chico castaño asintió.
> 
> - Echadme una mano con el baúl -pidió. James se levantó antes que Sirius y los dos chicos se dedicaron a bajar el baúl no sin cierta torpeza, pues el tren hacía tiempo que se había puesto en marcha y el movimiento dificultaba la operación.
> 
> - ¿No la llevas encima? -preguntó Peter, sorprendido. Remus negó con la cabeza-. Si yo tuviese una, no me separaría de ella.
> 
> - Estáis disfrutando mucho con esto, ¿verdad? -preguntó Sirius. Peter asintió-. Recordadme que no me pase otro mes desconectado del mundo.
> 
> - Lo procuraremos, Sirius -dijo Lupin por toda respuesta.
> 
> Había abierto su baúl y, después de buscar entre la ropa, le alargó una figura dorada que Sirius cogió entre las manos. Su sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando reconoció de qué se trataba.
> 
> - ¡Una insignia de Prefecto! -casi gritó. Levantó la cabeza. La sonrisa que se dibujó en su cara mostraba una mezcla de alegría y de cierto orgullo por su amigo-. ¡Remus Lupin, Prefecto de Gryffindor! -exclamó, mirando de nuevo la figurilla que tenía en las manos-. ¡Enhorabuena, Remus!
> 
> - Gracias -respondió el otro chico sencillamente.
> 
> - Si alguien se merece esto, eres tú -continuó Sirius, y lo decía con total sinceridad, mientras alargaba la insignia de nuevo a su dueño, que la volvió a guardar entre la ropa.
> 
> - Vaya -dijo Peter inmediatamente-. Que bien.
> 
> - Muchísimas gracias por la confianza, Black -dijo James.
> 
> - Vosotros sólo seríais Prefectos de ser los únicos alumnos en la escuela -replicó Sirius inmediatamente-. Y, antes de que digáis nada, yo ni siquiera sería Prefecto en esas condiciones. ¡Venga, muchachos! ¿Me vais a decir que Remus no vale para el puesto?
> 
> - ¡Por supuesto que vale! -dijo Peter.
> 
> - Es tu falta de confianza la que nos molesta, Sirius.
> 
> - Os lo agradezco, pero no creo ser la mejor opción -respondió el propio Remus. Ante la mirada incrédula de sus amigos, el muchacho continuó-. ¿Un Prefecto que desaparece varios días al mes?
> 
> - Bueno, no se puede decir que localizar a Liam Baley fuese sencillo, en los últimos años -dijo Sirius, recordando al último Prefecto de la casa Gryffindor.
> 
> - Siempre podías buscar a Abby Chandler para hacerte una idea -continuó James.
> 
> Los cuatro se echaron a reír. Localizar a Abby tampoco era muy sencillo en esas condiciones.
> 
> - No sé -dijo Remus-. Sigo pensando que el profesor Dumbledore debería elegir a alguien más constante para el puesto. Va a ser ciertamente muy interesante tener que controlar a mis compañeros desde una de las camas de la Enfermería.
> 
> - Quizás -concedió James-. Pero dudo que el profesor Dumbledore pueda encontrar a alguien que se tome sus tareas tan en serio como tú. Creo que serás un buen Prefecto, Remus -acabó. Sirius no tardó en asentir con fervor, secundado por Peter. Por una vez, Remus no encontró palabras adecuadas para responder a James-. Pero también creo que el profesor Dumbledore te ha elegido para que nos eches un vistazo.
> 
> - Debo confesar que yo también lo he pensado -admitió Remus, con una sonrisa.
> 
> - Pero le va a dar igual -dijo Peter, que sólo expresó el voz alta lo que se podía leer en los rostros de James y Sirius.
> 
> - Debo confesar que eso también lo he pensado.
> 
> Y, de nuevo, las carcajadas resonaron en el compartimento. Mirando a su alrededor, Sirius comprendió que era justo eso lo que necesitaba, lo único que había echado de menos en su encierro. No la libertad en sí, sino encontrarse rodeado de gente a la que apreciaba. No necesitaba nada más que sus tres amigos.
> 
> - Lamento haberme perdido todo esto -dijo Sirius, aunque no perdió la sonrisa esta vez-. Pero por Merlín que no va a volver a pasarme -aseguró.
> 
> - ¿No vas a volver a enfrentarte a tu padre? -preguntó Peter con incredulidad.
> 
> Sirius le devolvió la mirada, aún y cuando entendía la razón de su amigo. La única forma de que su padre no le castigase era no llevarle la contraria. Pero eso estaba fuera de sus posibilidades; cuanto más tiempo pasaba en casa, más difería con la forma de ser de los Black.
> 
> - No se puede ir en contra de la naturaleza, Peter -respondió James por él. Definitivamente, Potter le conocía demasiado bien.
> 
> - No me refería a eso -dijo Sirius-. No volverán a encerrarme.
> 
> - Si consigues aguantar hasta ser mayor de edad y poder lanzar un _alohomora_ sin repercusiones... -propuso Remus, pero Sirius negó con la cabeza.
> 
> - No tengo paciencia suficiente -respondió como si tal cosa-. Usaré esto.
> 
> Se metió la mano en un bolsillo para sacar un objeto rojo y alargado que enseñó a sus compañeros. La superficie era nacarada y brillante, y los bordes eran metálicos.
> 
> - ¡Sirius! -gritó Peter, que casi saltó en su asiento. Remus, por su parte, abrió los ojos, sorprendido-. Dime que no has pensado lo que creo que has pensado...
> 
> - Eso depende de lo que hayas pensado tú.
> 
> - ¿Qué pasa? -preguntó James, mirando a sus amigos sin comprender.
> 
> - Eso es una navaja, James -indicó Remus-. Un cuchillo muggle.
> 
> Como el muchacho de las gafas no parecía entender a qué se estaba refiriendo, Remus arrebató el objeto a Sirius de las manos, lo manoseó con cierta torpeza y, al final, fue capaz de sacar la cuchilla que se escondía en el interior del objeto.
> 
> - ¡Sirius! -exclamó James, mirando con el ceño fruncido al otro chico. De no haber sido por la situación, a Sirius le habría resultado hasta cómico.
> 
> - ¿Qué? ¡No! Merlin, ¡no! -se apresuró a decir-. ¡Voy a hechizar la hoja para que abra puertas!
> 
> Los tres suspiros que se oyeron a continuación fueron de puro alivio. Entonces si, Sirius se echó a reír.
> 
> - ¿Pero qué clase de persona creéis que soy?
> 
> - Reconoce que no ha sido la mejor forma de presentar la idea -dijo Peter.
> 
> - ¿Y no sería más fácil hechizar una llave? -preguntó James.
> 
> - Lo pensé, pero no todas las llaves caben en todas las cerraduras. Sin embargo, aunque sólo uses la punta, la hoja de un cuchillo te servirá siempre -dijo Sirius-. Además, Peter y Remus sí han podido identificar esto como un arma -levantó el cuchillo, que había vuelto a retraer-, pero tú, señor don sangre pura, no -explicó el muchacho, con una sonrisa que quitaba importancia a lo que acababa de decirle a James-. En mi casa nadie sospechará. - Sus padres desconocían casi la práctica totalidad del mundo muggle, así que su "llave" estaría a salvo-. El hechizo no es difícil. Basta con conseguir que el _alohomora_ típico pase a ser permanente. Hay un capítulo al respecto en el temario del libro de Encantamientos de quinto...
> 
> - ¿Ya te has leído el libro de Encantamientos de quinto? -preguntó Remus.
> 
> - No tenía muchas opciones, si te digo la verdad -dijo Sirius-. Así que, sí, querido Remus. Al contrario que algunos que yo me sé, que se han dedicado a leer _Corazón de Bruja_...
> 
> - ¡Mi madre tiene una suscripción a la revista! -trató de defenderse Peter, pero el otro continuó hablando.
> 
> - ... el Gran Sirius Black ha pasado el mes de agosto leyendo libros y encontrando solución a las numerosas preguntas que plantea su existencia...
> 
> - ... porque no tenía otra cosa que hacer... -apuntó James.
> 
> - Exacto -admitió Sirius-. Pero no sólo me he leído el libro de Encantamientos. También he echado un vistazo al de Transformaciones -añadió-. James, ¿recuerdas el punto donde nos quedamos atascados en el tema de los animagos? -preguntó, bajando la voz-. Creo que ya se dónde nos estábamos equivocando.
> 
> - ¿En serio? -preguntó James, y su voz se llenó de curiosidad-. ¿Dónde?
> 
> - Aún nos queda mucho por hacer, pero creo que podemos pasar de ahí, al menos. Si Remus nos presta su libro, os lo enseñaré...
> 
> Y, a pesar de que Remus Lupin siempre se encogía cuando se mencionaba el tema de los animagos, pues Sirius sabía que aún no estaba conforme con el riesgo que sus amigos habían decidido afrontar, rebuscó entre las cosas de su baúl, que aún permanecía en el suelo, y les alargó el libro de Transformaciones de quinto grado. Los cuatro se sentaron muy juntos, las cuatro cabezas pegadas, mientras escuchaban la voz de Sirius explicando paso por paso cómo había hecho su descubrimiento.
> 
> Era casi como estar de vuelta en Hogwarts, cuando se reunían en su habitación para planear alguna escapada, alguna broma o cualquier otra cosa que se les ocurriese. Era estar con las personas más importantes de su vida, las personas por quienes lo daría todo, por ser los que le entendían, los que se preocupaban por él y los que le apreciaban por ser lo que era, y no por lo que se suponía que debía ser. Eran los mejores amigos del mundo.
> 
> Para Sirius Black, eso, y no otra cosa, era estar en casa. No necesitaba nada más.

**

> > Fin.

* * *

**

**Notas al pie: **Si alguien se pregunta por qué Sirius Black se levanta tres veces para esperar en la puerta a sus amigos es que, obviamente, no tiene un perro en casa. XD Y sí, éste es el origen del famoso cuchillo abrepuertas de Sirius Black. :P


End file.
